


home is in your arms

by giyuuus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Bokuto Koutarou, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Tattoo Artist Akaashi Keiji, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyuuus/pseuds/giyuuus
Summary: Akaashi's only light in life had been that shining spiker. Five years have passed and that's yet to change.(or alternatively, the story of how Akaashi continues to pine after his best friend in their day to day lives.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Please im sensitiveUH also just wanted an excuse to write possessive but puppy Bokuto whoopsies aha

Akaashi had thought it the first moment he met Bokuto.

He thought Bokuto was born to be a star. Someone so much greater and brighter than the billion other people on the planet. Bokuto was special, in all the good ways anyone could be, with shining gold eyes, a goofy toothy grin, healing laughter, and talent. So much talent.

And Akaashi was right. Through the years, the glow around the joyful boy only grew wider, engulfing everything and everyone in his path. People flocked to Bokuto, he brought so much to all who met him.

The stars in the night sky had nothing on Bokuto, Akaashi thought.

Standing in the middle of the busy street, Akaashi exhaled a wisp of frosted air, staring at the billboard that replayed Bokuto being tackled by his teammates after scoring the final point in the Olympic's volleyball match.

Covered in sweat, obviously tired beyond belief, all that was on Bokuto's mind was that one point. He was on top of the world.

He chuckled a bit, thinking about how the boy remained so much the same while still growing into someone amazing.

Bokuto still cried when he saw kittens, his voice was as loud as ever, he never hated anyone (only highly disliked some), he was kind and welcoming, always assumed the best of people and believed in their potential. He was a ray of light in Akaashi's broken world.

If it weren't for Bokuto, Akaashi wonders as to whether he would still be here, breathing. 

So different from himself, Bokuto was happiness. He was so out of reach, yet so close, and Akaashi loved him.

He would never say as much. There was no need to ruin their relationship, no need to hold Bokuto back with pity and guilt, so he would keep quiet.

Akaashi would watch quietly as Bokuto found a girlfriend, got married, settled down and had a family. He would be there forever supporting him.

It was the least he could do for the only boy to light up his world.

After taking a picture of the billboard on the huge shopping mall, Akaashi continued back to his apartment. He had been at the orphanage all day after the owner brought in three new kids. The hours passed quickly while introducing them and giving a tour along with the rules.

He was now beyond tired, and he was booked at the tattoo shop tomorrow, with new clients filling the whole day from noon to midnight. 

Going through his head on everything he needed to do tomorrow, his walk home ended before he knew it.

With a click of the keys, he entered the cozy apartment, surprised to find the heating on. 

"Did I leave it running all day?" Sighing as he absently adjusted the heat to a lower temperature, Akaashi failed to notice the movement from the shadows.

After slipping off his shoes, he continued down the hallway to turn in to the kitchen, about to make tea when a figure jumped out and grabbed his mouth.

Scared out of his wits, Akaashi froze up, but the next second he wanted to laugh. 

Did Bokuto really think he couldn't recognize him? By the feel of his body or the smell of mint?

Parting his lips, he stuck out his tongue, running it past the fingers until the other gasped.

"Ah! Akaashi! I was trying to scare you!!" Bokuto cried, staring at his dripping hands, "What if I was a murderer? Keiji, would you lick a murderer's hands?!"

Side eyeing his roommate that had been gone for a month, Akaashi noted the slight growth of his muscles, "I would,"

"Geh!"

Now that he was free, he moved over to the kitchen, heating up the kettle on the stove, "Have you eaten yet?" Akaashi asked softly as he hovered his cold hands over the stove.

"I was waiting for you to get home so we could order some take out," Washing his sticky hands, Bokuto smiled, causing the other to look away quickly.

"Oh, where do you want to eat?"

The sound of rain began to pitter-patter against the windows that faced a lively night street. With only the kitchen light on, the rest of the ambiance came from the neon signs outside. Car horns honked and lively laughter came in casually.

Akaashi had gotten an apartment right out of school, moving as far away from his parents (and as close to Bokuto) as possible. He ended up in the lively hub of Tokyo. He had submitted a job form for an orphanage and began apprenticing tattoo art, quickly becoming a fast-growing artist.

Bokuto on the other hand graduated with a scholarship for volleyball and after college was recruited for a professional team. All his time and heart had been put into volleyball that he realized after graduating he had nowhere to stay. It was inconvenient to rent a place he would only be in for a few months out of the year.

So they both moved in together. 

Leaning against the counter and scrolling through his phone, Bokuto listed out different restaurants nearby as Akaashi turned down most of them.

"Akaashiiii~ I want to get pho okay!" Breaking down, Bokuto couldn't get an agreement from the other and he couldn't take it anymore.

Breaking into a small fit of laughter, Akaashi agreed, "If that's what you wanted from the start then why didn't you just say so?"

Drawing circles in the corner, Bokuto lamented, "Because I was wondering what you wanted..."

"You know I'm not picky. I want the tofu pho with taro boba tea," finishing up his laughter, he put down his cup of tea and bent over to poke at the dejected Bokuto, "I almost forgot to tell you, look at what I saw on my way home,"

Getting a peak from Bokuto, Akaashi fetched his phone from his pocket and opened his camera roll, "I was walking and thought, _'ah, Bokuto really is a star,'_ you know? I wanted to tell everyone that the person who scored the last point in the Olympics was my roommate,"

Holding out his phone, he showed Bokuto the HD picture of him on the huge billboard.

Bokuto glanced at the photo before gleaming up at Akaashi, "You were watching! You didn't message me congratulations... so I thought you didn't see..."

Tracing his eyes over Bokuto's manly features, Akaashi smiled softly, "I promised you I'd watch all your games, didn't I?"

Bokuto stared unblinking at Akaashi, causing the other to shiver under the watchful eyes. 

Breaking into a blinding smile, the words that followed sent heart palpitations through Akaashi, "I really love you Akaashi!"

Words that Akaashi had never whispered, words his own family never spoke, Bokuto said as easily as cussing.

But Bokuto had always been the only one to say those words. Ever since their first win in high school after Akaashi became his setter, Bokuto had spoken the words that Akaashi wanted to hear the most.

Sadly, it was never meant in the way he wanted.

"Mn. Order the pho before it gets too late. I have to revise some clients tattoos in the morning before going in," 

Bokuto obeyed quickly, tapping away with the menu memorized. 

After the food arrived, they both sat on the couch after putting on Bokuto's favorite drama that he was currently binge-watching. Akaashi couldn't help but scoff every time the female lead met eyes with the male lead and music played in the background.

"Where's my keychain?" Akaashi remembered after seeing the male lead drop her own.

Bokuto smirked, seemingly waiting for the moment as he jumped to his feet and ran to his still packed suitcase. Throwing clothes this way and that, he hid it behind himself, "Are you ready Akaashi?"

For some reason, it had become a thing for Bokuto to bring back a weird keychain from every place he's been, even if it was just a different city in Japan. Akaashi's lanyard was so full of bizarre keychains that whenever anyone saw it they'd do a double-take.

"I'm ready," Akaashi flatlined, moderately excited to see what he got this time.

"Taadaa!!" Holding it like he was selling something off the street, Bokuto jumped around, "How do you like it? I thought it looked like me so I got a matching one that looks like you!"

Akaashi chewed his tofu slowly, staring at the big-eyed white owl. _Somehow... it really did look like Bokuto..._ "It's cute. I like it, thank you Bokuto,"

"AH!"

Jumping at the yell, Akaashi confusedly stared at Bokuto, waiting for him to explain.

"Akaashi, you think I'm cute?!" Bokuto expectantly looked at the shorter who was cuddled under blankets on the couch.

Gawking at the reaction, Akaashi turned back to the screen deciding to ignore the big child.

"Keiji~" whining like a child, Bokuto dove under the blanket and snuggled in next to Akaashi, wrapping his arms around him, "I think you're cute too,"

_C-_

_Cute?_

_Bokuto thinks I'm cute?_

Blushing up to his neck, Akaashi finally took notice to Bokuto's wandering hands. He was always touchy so it wasn't anything new, but it still succeeded in making his heart race. 

Not to mention his left hand dangerously tracing near his lower back that almost solicited a squeak.

_Pretend you don't notice. No. Just pretend Bokuto doesn't even exist. Don't think about him blowing your back out-_

Meditating with eyes on the screen, Akaashi was lucky to have mastered his poker-face as he gave away no hint of his brain turning to mush at Bokuto's 'innocent' hands.

"Have you lost weight? You feel smaller than before," the bigger man asked, his warm breath brushing against Akaashi's neck.

At that, Akaashi turned into a little demon, kicking Bokuto away and slamming his pho on the table, "Not everyone is as big and strong as you okay?!! Some people just have smaller bone structure, okay!? You beefy-"

Popping out of the blanket he had been thrown off in like a burrito, Bokuto watched as Akaashi went off on a rampage about different bodies and how it wasn't his fault that he was smaller than some other men.

After a good fifteen minutes, Akaashi was finally out of breath as he stormed off and slammed his door shut, locking Bokuto out of the bedroom.

Laying on the floor, not knowing he would cause such a big ruckus from his concerned comment, Bokuto didn't even have it in him to whine about having to sleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day of horoscopes and a loud Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casual mentions of sex? like just in conversation idk but there's that ig

"So, how's it going with Mr. Loverboy? Heard he came back from his latest trip to the Olympics?" an annoying voice sang as soon as he came in, sitting in Akaashi's tattoo chair.

"He's good." Not giving much for the other to go by, Akaashi kept it short.

Kuroo smiled devilishly as he threw off his shirt and laid on his stomach, "Since he's back we should throw a party with everyone. Ah, speaking of that, I heard Tsukki and his boyfriend Yana..yata...yami....whatever his name is, are in town for the weekend. Let's add them too,"

"Kuroo. You do know that your parties tend to turn into gay fests, right?" Shaving Kuroo's shoulder blade, Akaashi remembered the last time he went to one of his parties.

He was in the bathroom with some tongue pierced guy when he sobered up, and had no clue whether something happened or not, only excusing himself as fast as possible. Another one of the times he ended up sheltering three of the other guys at his house as they couldn't make it any further without passing out.

There were many stories and times that strange things had happened, like waking up fully dressed but missing underwear, or that time Semi had drunkenly shaved his pubes into a heart. 

It wasn't important, what was important though, was the fact that somehow, miraculously, at Kuroo's parties, _everyone_ ended the night gay.

And not truly gay, like himself. No, these were the straightest of the straight friends that would end up making out with their best friends and sometimes even sleeping with them.

Akaashi would not be responsible for inviting Bokuto to a party like that. He'd leave it up to Kuroo to invite the owl boy.

"Wouldn't that turn out in your favor then?" Kuroo smirked, tilting his head towards the mirror to see Akaashi prep and cleanse.

Dipping his thin needle in the small ink pot, Akaashi exhaled, hushing his voice, "That's not what I want,"

Kuroo lifted his brow, "You don't want to sleep with him?"

Cough!

Choking a bit, Akaashi could only furrow his eyebrows to get his annoyance across, "You know what I mean. Kissing and that means nothing if he doesn't feel the same way about me,"

"You're so cute and pure Akaashi," Kuroo stared at his reflection, "If it were me, I'd sleep with them and then tie them down to me anyway possible. Maybe with guilt or pity. Then over time, it'd change into real love and boom. Gottem,"

Akaashi lifted his pen to stare at Kuroo, "That's called manipulation,"

"Whoopsies," 

Ignoring the other, Akaashi focused on his needle, mind wandering. 

Akaashi really only discovered his love for art in his senior year. Bokuto had graduated a year before him, leaving him on his own, and Akaashi was smart enough to know he wasn't good enough to have a career in volleyball. While thinking about what he should be, he made small doodles in his notes, slowly covering the whole page, and before he knew it, he was applying for an apprenticeship in Tokyo.

Wiping the dripping ink, he lifted his head to look at the piece. It was the last part of the whole. Kuroo had burst into the store two months ago, going on about wanting a large dragon tattoo on his back, something about being a 'fine piece of meat' if he had a 'sexy lizard'.

Whatever, Akaashi never tried to understand Kuroo, he left the man defined under 'unpredictable' or occasionally 'pain-in-the-ass' and left it at that.

Now that he thinks about it, he wonders as to whether he truly knows any of his friends. Kenma was always just put under 'eerily observant' and 'tired'. Tsukishima was 'short-tempered' and 'clever'. The two weirdos Kageyama and Hinata were just that, 'weirdos'. 

Even though he listed them as such in his mind, he felt like he understood the gist of their personalities, but did he?

"Kuroo, do you feel like we are good friends?" Brows furrowing even deeper, Akaashi prepared to moisturize the finished tattoo.

"Why did you say it like that? It makes me feel like I'm being friend-zoned!" Shouting angrily, Kuroo whipped around to stare angrily, "Of course we're good friends, but god, you don't have to say it like that, I'm sensitive- oho?"

Confused on why the other stopped mid-sentence, Akaashi followed his line of sight to see a familiar body behind himself. 

_God, why does he keep doing that?!_

Bokuto bent down to inspect the fresh tattoo, "Akaashi, you're really good," 

Faces right next to each other, Akaashi blushed a bit, "What brings you in? Didn't you have morning practice?"

"I did. Four hours ago. Akaashi, do you even remember to eat? No wonder it felt like you lost weight," cooly sitting on one of the empty chairs, Bokuto held out a plastic bag, "You still like the place down from our apartment right? Ran by the old lady and her son?"

Akaashi sniffed in the smell of his favorite boiled rape-blossom in mustard sauce and couldn't help but salivate, "I do,"

"Where's mine?" that annoying voice that had been so quiet finally spoke, "You didn't even greet me! I'm right here!"

As if just realizing, Bokuto jumped up to his feet, "Ah, Kuroo! I didn't recognize it was you!"

"Bullshit! Akaashi, bandage me up so I can tear this man apart-"

"If you move around and mess up the tattoo I just gave you, I'll tear you apart," Voice low, Akaashi gripped Kuroo harshly, shoving him back onto the chair.

Obedient, Kuroo silently side-eyed Bokuto, "Oh, how suggestive Akaashi. I'd love for you to tear me apart,"

"I'm sure you would," Akaashi hummed, laughing a bit. 

Bokuto unpacked all the food, ripping off lids and setting up utensils, "Come eat,"

Finishing up on bandaging the wild man, Akaashi agreed happily.

"I was just telling Akaashi, but I'm holding a get together," Kuroo stood up and slid on is shirt as he spoke to Bokuto.

Akaashi nearly snorted when he heard the calm term, 'get together'.

Without a hint of manners, Kuroo grabbed a dumpling and threw it in his mouth, "It's gonna be on Saturday, Akaashi knows where so he can show you. Don't even think about not showing up, I've already told everyone you're going so now they're excited,"

"Hmmm? What kind of get together?" Taking bites and putting a few pieces on Akaashi's side, Bokuto was only half paying attention.

"I guess you'll have to come and find out. Anyways, nice seeing you guys." Ruffling Akaashi's hair, Kuroo grabbed his keys and turned to leave, "Akaashi I'll Venmo you, yeah?"

"Sure. I'll text you the price,"

Smirking, Kuroo waved, as carefree as ever, "Later losers,"

Once the door shut, silence took over the room. Only the faint sound of chatter from the other rooms could be heard as they ate.

"Akaashi,"

"Bokuto,"

Pulling out his phone, Bokuto shined it right in Akaashi's face, "So I was reading my horoscope today, and I got curious, so I measured our compatibility and- Look!!"

Adjusting the phone so it was a bit further away, he stared at the bright red 31%. Below it was the measured out numbers. 1% on trust, 35% on communication, 10% on emotions, 15% on values, and a happy 96% on sex life.

"At least the sex life's good," Akaashi laughed, unable to even take it seriously. He himself was probably the least Sagittarius-like Sagittarius, so he didn't really believe in things like horoscopes.

Bokuto huffed, zooming in on the lowest number, "But it says 1% on trust! How can sex life be good when there's no trust?! Why don't you trust me, Akaashi?!!" 

Taking another bite of his favorite greens, Akaashi considered his next words very carefully, wondering how to go about not making Bokuto go into dejected mode. Swallowing, he cleared his throat, "It's very easy to have sex without trust, that's what one night stands are. Not to mention, I've always trusted you and thought you're reliable when it counts,"

Satisfied with his own answer, Akaashi happily shoved more food in his mouth.

"When it counts?" Bokuto whispered.

_Ergh!_

The tall gray-haired man sunk into his chair, "So all the other times I come off as unreliable and untrustworthy...I see...."

Placing down his fork, Akaashi stared at Bokuto, "Koutarou, out of everyone I've met, you're the person I trust the most,"

Head flipping up from where it was drooping, Bokuto's eyes shined, "Really Akaashi? You trust me that much?"

"Yes," and Akaashi wasn't lying. He was surrounded by people like Kuroo who canceled last minute and never picked up their phones. If he got locked out or was lost and needed a friends help, he would only call Bokuto.

Hinata would get even more lost, Kenma never leaves the house, Shirabu is always busy, and Kuroo never answers the phone. Therefore, in a situation like so, Akaashi would trust Bokuto the most.

After finishing the meal and listening to Bokuto talk about a kitten he had seen in the alley by the gym (Akaashi knew immediately that when he got home there would be a black kitten in their apartment), Bokuto took off to go run errands (such as buying cat food), and Akaashi's next appointment came in.

It was currently Thursday, which meant tomorrow would be a day at the orphanage and then he would have some free time Saturday afternoon between appointments. Bokuto usually had 'extreme training' on Saturday's for a few hours, leaving Akaashi time to design some new tattoos before the party.

_Ah_.

Only when thinking about his plans did it kick in that he and Bokuto had a casual conversation about their non-existent sex life.

He prayed to the stars for the weekend to pass smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon tattooed Kuroo agenda yes sir next chapter is about the chill get together lol


	3. Chapter iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just guys being pals  
> idk mentions of alcohol and boys kissing uhhh choatic good drunk akaashi too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bros im so sorry i didnt even proof read this and it might feel disjointed because i word vomitted the whole chapter while i was drunk oop

The fated day had come. 

Akaashi looked at his phone for the time. It was 6:45 PM, which meant Bokuto was on his way home, and then they could get ready and go to the godforsaken party.

If Akaashi was being honest, he was terrified. He had no idea what would end up happening at this party, especially since it was going to have more people than usual as everyone wanted to see Bokuto and Hinata. 

Absently petting the sleeping kitten in his lap, he scrolled through his social media. Rarely did he ever really use his phone if he was being completely honest, and his last post was of graduation, however long ago that was. 

In the photo were him and the rest of the Fukurodani team, well, what was left of them after the seniors left.

That last year of high school had edged itself deep in Akaashi's memory. The moment that bright light had disappeared, it was like the hallways were always too long, classrooms too cold. food too bland. 

He realized it had become an issue; how much he relied on Bokuto.

Once the star had orbited somewhere else, it was like the whole world had gone back to being in the dark. And for a person who had been able to feel the warmth of that light, to become addicted to it and then suddenly have it leave was unbearable.

He stuck it out and graduated with a great GPA, one of the top students, and when he was leaving to go home and pack his things, he ran into a ray of warmth from nowhere.

Standing by the doors, greeting all the other teammates and students that had known him, was the one and only Bokuto. 

That was really the moment when Akaashi understood that he would never be free of Bokuto Koutarou. He would forever chase after that light like a moth, stumbling and falling behind, but never stopping.

For the rest of his life, he was sure there would only be one star in his night sky.

In the photo was everyone, and like always, the center was a black and grey-haired alumnus that came to support everyone who had once supported him.

Akaashi and Bokuto talked a bit back then. The older asking the younger about his future plans, and somehow, it was then that Akaashi promised he would watch every single one of Bokuto's games. That he would be his number one fan.

And Bokuto smiled as dazzling as ever.

Now here he was, petting Bokuto's stolen kitten in their shared apartment. Life was full of surprises.

Just as Akaashi prepared to completely reminisce, the door beeped.

"Pochi~" Bokuto whistled for the kitten as soon as he entered. 

"I thought we agreed on Muffin?" Sitting up carefully with the child on his lap, Akaashi glared at the tall boy who stood in the middle of the hall, "Are you calling her a different name behind my back? Is that why she's not replying to Muffin?"

Caught in the act, Bokuto melted, "Forgive me Akaashi! I couldn't do it! I can't think of our cat being called the same name as food!" squatting on the floor in front of Akaashi, he reached out to gently play with the kitten, showing off a new catnip toy he had bought.

" _Another_ toy? Bokuto, we're running out of space," Handing the cat over, Akaashi stood up, "I'm going to change and then we can go,"

"Ehh, but it makes her happy... we can just get a bigger place then!" As if making a huge discovery, Bokuto smiled at Akaashi whose eyes were twitching.

There was no way they were going to get a different apartment for their cat. Akaashi was really close to both the places he worked at, Bokuto's gym was fifteen minutes from the station the were right next to, and finding a larger place in the same area would increase their rent by at least $500.

Bokuto began sweating as he stared at the face that had 'don't even think about it' written all over, "I was just kidding....heh,"

Akaashi had been very careful to not let his mind think about the coming night because whenever it started drifting there, his stomach would twist into itself. He had no control over what would happen, and that scared him.

Black turtleneck, black skinny jeans, and maybe a blazer? Sorting out his clothes, he went with an easy look, running his fingers through his hair and spritzing on some cologne. Not really caring too much about his look, he walked back out in the kitchen to grab his wallet. Bokuto wasn't with the kitten anymore.

Staring at the wobbling cat that sat in the middle of it's (overly large) playpen, Akaashi couldn't help but crouch down and pet it. "I thought muffin sounded cute..." 

"It's not that it's not cute, it's that it's the name of food!" Bokuto cut in, getting down beside Akaashi, "Pochi just flows of the tongue so much better, don't you think?"

_Tch_.

"The next cat you find, is going to be called muffin," Scratching in between the tiny animals' ears, Akaashi wanted to scream as Pochi leaned into his touch, small purrs leaving its mouth.

Bokuto finally interrupted the peaceful moment after looking at his watch, "Let's head out so we can catch the train in time," reaching out his hand to hold Akaashi's, he lifted him up, "It's been forever since I've gone to a party, I'm so excited!"

Akaashi allowed his hand to be held, ignoring the blush that took over his body. If Bokuto were to turn around, he would meet eyes with a tomato red Akaashi. He wondered if the other could hear his drumming chest. Was it obvious?

Suddenly self-conscious, he tried his best to focus on something- anything else, like how godly Bokuto looked.

Akaashi was having a very well hidden breakdown as he rated each piece that clung to the other's body. 

_10/10! Illegal! Too good! Want to tear it off!_

He wore a simple grey hoodie with ripped jeans, however, the best part was his freshly washed hair. Soft and fluffy, unlike Bokuto's usual style of gelling it up, it was worn down messily, his soft curls mixing in and adding texture.

Fighting the drool in his mouth, Akaashi didn't even notice their still interlocked hands.

Nose twitching, he sniffed a bit, Akaashi leaned into Bokuto as they bumped around on the train, "Is that a new cologne?"

"Yeah, how's it smell?" Bokuto hummed, nonchalantly positioning his body to block Akaashi from being knocked into by anyone.

Akaashi touched his nose right against the other's neck, smelling it more. It mixed well with Bokuto's body chemistry, "Mhm. I like it,"

"Hah..." Exhaling, Bokuto dropped his head onto Akaashi's shoulder, suddenly exhausted.

_Was Bokuto tired?_ Brows full of concern, Akaashi tilted his head a little to look at Bokuto, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just, calming myself down, no worries,"

"That excited, huh?" Akaashi chuckled. 

It really had been a long time since Bokuto had gone out to any party. He had been traveling way more often after the winter and practicing for the Olympics that it had nearly been a year since their last celebration which consisted of a few friends and a karaoke machine.

"Yes," Bokuto hummed, finally lifting his head to stare at Akaashi, "Keiji,"

"Hm?" Akaashi looked right back, waiting for whatever genius-ness was about to come out of Bokuto's mouth.

"You look really pretty," The taller expressed honestly.

It took everything in Akaashi not to run away in that moment. It was like his flight or fight senses kicked in and every cell in his body was screaming to escape. Fighting his adrenaline that had spiked, Akaashi kept a cool face (albiet his slightly rosy cheeks gave a bit of his feelings away).

Akaashi smiled a little bit, "You don't look too bad yourself, Bokuto,"

As much as Akaashi wanted the conversation to continue (he didn't), they were interrupted from their little world when the train announced the station they needed to get off on. Thankful to every deity he could name, Akaashi took out his phone with his free hand.

** godlykaashi:  **

should arrive in ten minutes

****

** sxykuroo: **

yo say less hows ur mans lolol rdy for tnight??

** godlykaashi: **

i love illiteracy omg

****

** godlykaashi: **

almost died he called me pretty

** sxykuroo: **

hohohHOOO okok ik u got a chance just get him a little drunk ook let me tell you the plan

** godlykaashi: **

no

** sxykuroo: **

first u giv him 1 of my drinks k and then ask 2 dance k and then come back n then when we play games u giv another 1 of my drinks k and then boom

** godlykaashi: **

i will not let him drink anything from you

****

** godlykaashi: **

god knows what you put in those drinks

** sxykuroo: **

wut y

** sxykuroo: **

i thot it was a gud idea

****

** godlykaashi: **

thats exactly why its a bad idea

Stuffing his phone back away, he looked up to see which way they needed to go. Akaashi, despite being a sworn introvert, had gone to almost all of Kuroo's deathly parties. Mainly because he didn't have an excuse not to show and Kuroo knew his schedule so he couldn't lie, but regardless, he knew the parties better than anyone else.

Akaashi had never prayed or wished as much in his entire life as much as he did right then. All day he had been asking the universe not to make a fool of himself because he was more than aware that he became a _complete_ mess when he was drunk (thanks to all the video evidence Kuroo never failed to harass him with).

He was like a whole new person; twerking on strangers, singing at the top of his lungs, stealing people's dogs, dancing on tables with his friends (fck them really) throwing cash at him, trying to kiss everyone close by, etc, etc. 

He didn't need to think of all the things he had done under Kuroo's very bad influence. It didn't matter, what _did_ matter, was that he was here with Bokuto tonight. The man he had been crushing on for more than five years and he would _not_ make a fool of himself in front of him.

"We're here," Akaashi spoke as they stood in front of a building that thumped to the beat of blasting music. Neon lights poured out of the doors that were blocked by bouncers.

Walking up to the door, Akaashi went to pull his card out, knowing full well that the bouncers knew him by name but pretending not to be aware of it.

The thin man with white hair smiled, "It's been a while since we last saw you dude, are you gonna steal the bar to dance on again?" he chuckled innocently.

_Oh god._ Forcing out a small laugh, Akaashi ignored the eyes that bore into him from the side, "I'll try to control myself tonight,"

Slipping in after a few more empty words, he stuck close to Bokuto as they ascended the stairs to find the private room.

"Seems like you've been here a lot if the bouncers recognize you," Bokuto yelled over the deafening music.

Feeling his lips against his ears, Akaashi couldn't help but flinch back a little, brushing off the comment with an awkward laugh.

When they finally reached the door, he pushed it open to see Kuroo laying on his back as a large glass of who knows what was poured straight down his throat while others cheered him on.

_Fantastic. Great start._

Suddenly remembering the most important piece of information, Akaashi moved to whisper in Bokuto's ear, "Whatever you do, under no circumstance, should you ever, and I mean _never_ , drink what Kuroo hands you. Do you understand?"

"Okay," Bokuto replied softly, squeezing Akaashi's hand.

Only then did it occur to Akaashi that their hands had been intertwined the entire forty minutes. 

"Oho? Who do we have here?" Kuroo's ever-annoying voice entered their ears as he stood proudly with one foot on the glass table that had been littered with bottles. He eyed their locked hands and smirked at Akaashi before going back to Bokuto, "The star of the party is finally here!" 

Akaashi released his (now sweaty) hand, taking a small step to the side as Bokuto 'hey hey hey'-ed everyone.

"So," Kuroo started, handing over a full glass to Akaashi, "What was with those hands of yours, huh? Just wiping dust off his fingers? I'm ready for some mind-blowing excuse,"

Staring at the liquid, Akaashi decided one drink wouldn't destroy his reputation, downing it in one go, "I just didn't want us to get lost from each other,"

And _oh_ , Kuroo's face made Akaashi want to run him over, put the gear in reverse, and do it again,

"Is that so? Well, I hope he sure keeps a hold of you before you sneak off to steal someone's pet or _god forbid_ , someone's underwear," Kuroo snickered heartily, swishing his glass of brown liquid around as he stole a glass from someone right beside them and handed it to Akaashi.

"I was the one who stole the underwear?!" Akaashi gasped, staring disbelievingly at the lanky boy. 

Kuroo patted his back with sympathy, "Yaku had to go buy Lev underwear from the mall down the street. They could only find women's lace,"

"Oh my god," covering his face, Akaashi wanted to hide from ever seeing them again. How could he apologize for that? _'Sorry I got batshit drunk and somehow stole your underwear'?_ Yeah right!

At the sight of Yaku coming over to give his greeting, Akaashi nervously chugged the cup he had just been given, then placing it on the side table by them.

It took only fifteen minutes of humiliating socializing for the drinks to start kicking in. Kuroo really was a magician when it came to drinks. Feeling fuzzy and warm, he stared at Kuroo knowingly.

"You put tequila in my drink, didn't you" Akaashi stated, pointing angrily.

Sweating at being caught, all Kuroo could do was send a peace sign and blend in with the other people, knowing Akaashi wouldn't push through to find him.

But he was wrong. Akaashi had drunk tequila. He was now invincible. 

Akaashi's definition of tequila was like so:

**Tequila**

[təˈkēlə]

_the drink that makes gays gayer and fun things funner._

Narrowing his eyes on the rooster hair that flopped around between people, Akaashi very calmly dove into the crowd, bumping in and out of people.

He didn't know what he was going to do to Kuroo, he could think about that after he found him.

"Kur-ah! Bokuto?" Before he could call out, Akaashi's arm was tightly grabbed. Blinking his slowly blurring eyes, he smiled and tugged Bokuto closer, "I'm on my way to find that grinning bastard, come with me,"

"Uh, Keiji?" Bokuto sniffed the air, "Did you drink something?"

Nodding, Akaashi began walking towards the evil man, "Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san gave me some drinks with tequila in them knowing what it does to me,"

Bokuto tilted his lips up, "What does it do to you?" genuinely curious, he slowed down to hear a story, but the other was not having it.

Sick of wasting time, Akaashi flipped around to glare at Bokuto. He was too far away and obscured by the lights for Akaashi to see his face. Stepping closer, he grabbed Bokuto's shirt and pulled him so that they were only a few inches apart, "Don't worry about it,"

On the other side, Bokuto's eyes darkened, "Are you already drunk?"

"No, not even close. I could drink at least five more of those bizarre shots before I blackout," Akaashi released the older, moving back to find Kuroo, "Are you coming or not? I'm going to get him drunk and steal his underwear,"

Bokuto's face was full of question marks as Akaashi shoved him away. Akaashi changed his mind.

"Never mind. Go away," walking to Kuroo, Akaashi smirked a bit devilishly, "Let's Drink til' we Drop," 

Kuroo raised a brow, sipping on the same brown liquid as earlier, "Oh? Are you sure you want to challenge me to that game?"

In reply, Akaashi found the closest table and placed down a twenty-dollar bill.

"You're sure you want to get completely drunk in front of your Bokuto?" Kuroo asked one last time, handing his drink off and placing down another twenty.

"It's fine, the alcohol will wear off by the time we leave,"

Kuroo wanted to laugh but kept his mouth shut, instead whistling for attention, "Place your bets, one round of Drink til' we Drop. Me or Akaashi,"

Within seconds the surrounding people placed their money down, a few familiar faces patting Akaashi on the back while whispering words of caution. When they parted, Kuroo had nearly three hundred dollars while Akaashi only had one hundred forty.

Drink til' we Drop was a stupid game Kuroo had come up with in his freshman year of college. The rules were pretty simple.

_Player one orders a drink, then player two has to order the same drink and add one on top, then player one adds another one._

For example, Akaashi ordered a shot of rum, so Kuroo had a shot of rum and ordered a whiskey on top of that, then Akaashi would have to have a whiskey and add on another drink, etc,.

It was basically a game to get blackout drunk, and Kuroo won _every single_ time. It was as if his stomach was made from steel. He never seemed to get drunk.

They weren't dumb, so the 80 proof liquor was always diluted in either cola or water.

So, two shots of cola-vodka and three shots of watered-down applejack later, Kuroo was starting to get a little tongue-tied.

Akaashi on the other hand was starting to dance to the music, proving his sober statements wrong, but he wasn't going to give in.

As the host of the party, Kuroo was against getting absolutely drunk, so after another shot, he tapped out, shoving the singing Akaashi away to go wreak havoc on poor college students.

"Wait, give me your underwear or something. I want to take home a treasure,"

Kuroo scoffed before handing over a bracelet, "Go away before I spike your drink and send you home,"

The two battled through stares for a good minute, this time Akaashi giving in first. Heating up like no other, he took off his coat, fully aware that he was, in fact, drunk.

Throwing it on the empty couch, he made his way over to the group of dancing adults. Some electronic music with minimal vocals was playing, its beat throbbing through his sluggish body as he snuck in.

"Oh? Akaashi? Haven't seen you for a minute," a blonde with an undercut spoke, drifting his body over, "Let's dance?"

Akaashi tried to make his staring discreet as he attempted to remember who in the world he was dancing with. _Blonde...undercut... where had he seen it before?_

"Are you planning on giving everyone a show again tonight?" He joked, slinking ever closer to Akaashi.

Embarrassed, Akaashi could only watch as the boy laughed.

_Ah._

_Tongue piercing._

"Terushima... right?" He asked hesitantly. Only vague memories of that tongue piercing sliding across his lips and neck filled him in on the stranger dancing on him.

Terushima smiled brightly, "So that's why you were looking at me weird! You couldn't remember who I was, huh?"

_What a bright smile._ It almost reminded Akaashi of his favorite smile. Bokuto's smile was brighter, so much brighter, but this one could do. 

He could make do with just this much.

"How about I remind you?" Terushima whispered as he swooped down, both of their lips touching for a second.

A second was an overstatement. Their lips briefly met before Akaashi was torn away, falling back into a fit chest, as warm arms wrapped around his already scorching body.

Turning his head to look at who interrupted him, Akaashi felt like cold water was poured on him, staring at a smiling Bokuto.

"Keiji, what are you doing?" Bokuto asked quietly yet harshly.

Something about that smile sent chills through Akaashi as he fumbled for some sort of excuse, "Huh? What? I- that- he just- we-" Bokuto stared through his soul it felt like, making his throat parched. Quickly, he closed his mouth, done trying to come up with anything.

He was too drunk to seriously think.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend, oops," Terushima shivered after being glared at by the grey-haired boy, "Don't mind me,"

Akaashi watched as the blonde slinked off. Returning his focus onto the arms that still hung around him, he spun in a circle, coming face to face with the taller, "Bokuto,"

"Is this what you usually do while I'm gone? Go to parties like this every weekend?" Bokuto interrogated, his tone approaching a dangerous low, "I don't like that Akaashi,"

The words flowed through Akaashi's ear but took no root, he was busy gawking at the lips that were so close to his. They were right in front of him, they were within his reach. All he had to do was move a little bit forward...

Bokuto took a deep breath, "You're drunk. Let's go home,"

"But we just got here," Akaashi whined, not knowing they had been there for nearly two hours.

"I don't care. We're going home," Bokuto wasn't going to listen to the complaints. 

Akaashi gulped as he watched Bokuto move to make his way out from the crowd. He wasn't really thinking when he leaned up and kissed Bokuto. Really. It was just an obsessive thought until it wasn't, and after he realized what he did, there was nothing he could do.

The arms around him tightened, "You're drunk. I'll kiss you back when you're sober and can remember it," Bokuto glanced around, "Where's your coat?"

"Huh? Ah, on the couch," Akaashi could barely process the words he had heard.

He could kiss Bokuto again?

"Okay, c'mon," 

Being led out by Bokuto, they only said their goodbyes to the people they passed, Bokuto claiming he would text Kuroo later about their absence. As soon as they got outside and the chill hit Akaashi's cheeks, his mind somewhat cleared up, but everything still seemed distant.

The train was empty and quiet other than the few drunk businessmen, and Akaashi couldn't fight his drooping eyelids. Bokuto had been watching him the whole time, and when he saw the other falling asleep, he bent down.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you back," Bokuto demanded.

Unable to say no due to his sleepiness, Akaashi climbed on, tucking his head in the crook of Bokuto's neck.

He had never felt so comfortable and safe if he was being honest. It smelt of mint and a bit of the club, but there it was just so Bokuto that he couldn't help wanting to get closer. The body he was carried by felt lean and warm, it was safe.

_So this is what home feels like,_ Akaashi thought, his mind drifting off into the best sleep he had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter issss cool ig uh since bokutos a star he has a stalker dun dun DUN yeah tyty for reading this far as always

**Author's Note:**

> you made it this far... thanku for reading my poor writing... next chapter has Kurooooo ey


End file.
